Of Stargates and Chocolate Pudding: Tales from Atlantis
by BernardJenkins
Summary: Written by modern historian Dr Lisa Badal-Smith, foremost expert on Stargate operations in the Pegasus Galaxy between 2005 and 2025. Tells the story of two important figures in Earth history through a series of emails, incident reports and internal chat logs.
1. Preface

**Of Stargates and Chocolate Pudding: Tales from Atlantis**

 **Written by Lisa Badal-Smith**

 **Oxford University Press Pty Ltd.**

 **Published 8** **th** **January, 2086**

* * *

 **Author's note**

Since the public was made aware of the existence of the international space station known as "Atlantis" in 2025, much has been made available about the history and operation of the base. However, not enough is known about the personnel and their lives aboard the city. As a modern historian, and the Earth's foremost expert on Stargate operations in the Pegasus galaxy between 2005 and 2025, I have found myself trawling through incident reports, official email communications, military orders and scientific papers that mostly make for dry reading.

And so, it was with a lightened heart that I stumbled across this story. It is my opinion that history need not always be about significance. Sometimes, it is more valuable to remember the ordinary in amongst the extraordinary. It helps us remember what it is to be human. What it is to live.

Many of the readers of this little indulgence of mine will undoubtedly recognise the names of the main protagonists; Evan Lorne and Abigael Addison. Lieutenant General Evan Lorne was the eventual commander of Atlantis, the centre of Earth activity in the Pegasus Galaxy and one of the most outspoken supporters of the eventual push to begin colonising surrounding planets and systems. Proffesor Emeritus Abigael Addison AO was awarded the Officer of the Order of Australia award at the age of 46 for her work in climate change research and is one of the most recognisable scientific figures of the 21st Century. This is the tale of how two of the most important humans in the known universe came to do something as ordinary and every day as fall in love.

The following story is told in emails, incident reports and excerpts from personal communications. I have included notes throughout to fill in any gaps left by these records. It is my hope that you will find this story as delightful and uplifting as I did.

Dr Lisa Badal-Smith,

Department of Modern History

Oxford University

August, 2084


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 9** **th** **– 12** **th** **March, 2009**

We begin with a series of emails sent between Lorne and Dr Jennifer Keller, the Chief of Medicine on Atlantis at the time. Incident reports indicate that Major Lorne had been seriously injured in an encounter with a remnant Wraith outpost on a previously uninhabited planet. He was shot in the abdomen and required extensive surgery. Medical records also show that during his two weeks in the Infirmary, Dr Abigael Addison had been admitted with two puncture wounds in her right arm and upper body.

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 0947**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Jennifer Keller

 **Subject:** 0300 appt: removal of stitches

Evan,

Just confirming your appointment with me this afternoon.

Jennifer Keller

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 0955**

 **To:** Jennifer Keller

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** Re: 0300 appt: removal of stitches

Dr Keller

I'll be there.

Lorne

PS: Who was the patient in the bed next to me? I don't remember seeing her before.

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1001**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Jennifer Keller

 **Subject:** RE: RE: 0300 appt: removal of stitches

You were in the infirmary and unconscious for a while, Major. You may need to be more specific.

Keller

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1010**

 **To:** Jennifer Keller

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** Re: RE: RE: 0300 appt: removal of stitches

Jennifer,

I don't remember much but I think she had really short brown hair and was in some sort of diving accident?

Lorne

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1001**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Jennifer Keller

 **Subject:** You are the opposite of stealthy

You must be thinking of Abbie

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1010**

 **To:** Jennifer Keller

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** RE: You are the opposite of stealthy

Thanks Doc that was helpful. And it's not what you think. I caught her stealing my chocolate pudding; I'm after retribution. Can you give me some more info? Full name maybe?

Lorne

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1015**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Jennifer Keller

 **Subject:** RE: RE: You are the opposite of stealthy

Pudding thief? You're definitely talking about Abbie (Dr Abigael Addison). She's with the new Marine Science Division and one of my frequent fliers.

Also she's from Australia, a marine ecologist and, to the best of my knowledge, very single.

Is that what you were after?

Jen

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1025**

 **To:** Jennifer Keller

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: You are the opposite of stealthy

Jennifer,

Abbie Addison? Wow that's a name and a half. Explains why I haven't met her before though; the MSD's been out in the field since they got here right? How did she end up in the Infirmary? I know I was on a whole lot of pain meds but I remember her saying something about a whale?

Lorne

PS: Did I ask about her marital status? No; she's a pudding thief and must therefore be brought to justice.

PPS: "Frequent flier"?

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1350**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Jennifer Keller

 **Subject:** Very, very single.

Evan,

Sorry for the delay in my reply. I thought of waiting until I saw you this afternoon but there's a bit of a lull in the Infirmary at the moment. So here's what I know.

You were a lot more lucid than I thought you were if you remember mention of a whale. She was, get this, _attacked_ by a whale. That's literally what happened. From what I can gather, the thing got its teeth around her when she was about 40 ft down. I had to go to get this bit of info from another source, but apparently the whale ruptured not only her stomach and upper arm, but pierced her O2 tank. Steve, one of the other MSD guys, tells me that she shot back to the surface so fast she got about 10ft clear of it like she was wearing a jet pack. Crazy right? I had to stuff her complaining ass into the decompression tank to get her blood stream set right.

Also apparently the whales on this planet are less than friendly.

To answer your second line of questioning, I call her a frequent flier because she's… well she's not exactly graceful. She's been on Atlantis proper for about two months in total and during that time she's fallen down the stairs four times, stabbed herself with one of the knives in the commissary (they're _plastic_ as I'm sure you're aware), and given herself a concussion at least twice. Steve also showed me the picture I've attached to this email for you. It sort of illustrates my point.

In spite of that though, she's got to be one of the loveliest people I've met, always cheerful and friendly. And she's very, very, very single.

Jennifer

 _Author's note: Attached is an image of a standard-issue first aid kit sitting on a shelf in a laboratory with "For Abbie; keep within reach" written in very large, black letters on the label. I have also tried my hardest to hunt down the incident report that goes along with the alleged plastic knife stab wound to no avail which leads me to believe Dr Keller was indulging in creative exaggeration._

* * *

 **9** **th** **March, 2009; 1330**

 **To:** Jennifer Keller

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** Pudding thievery cannot go unpunished

Thanks for the information Jennifer. Very much appreciated.

Evan

* * *

Here is where Abigael gets involved. From what I can gather due to the number of communications existing between them, the recently arrived marine ecologist seemed to be very close to at least three people by this time. Associate Professor Supriya Advani was an Australian national who collaborated with Addison on multiple occasions and, it seems, was one of her doctoral thesis supervisors. British scientist Dr Steven Wells was the MSD's laboratory manager and hence responsible for the smooth running of experimental work conducted by the team. And finally, Addison's friendship with Jennifer Keller seems to have developed out of her notorious tendencies towards medical emergencies.

 **11** **th** **March, 2009; 0832**

 **To:** Supriya Advani; Steven Wells; Jennifer Keller

 **From:** Abigael Addison

 **Subject:** What the hell?

Was this you?

 _Author's note: Attached is an image of a large plastic container filled with lemon-flavoured pudding. A note rests on the top, written on what appears to be official SGA letterhead. It reads "In light of the recent rise in base-wide theft, pudding will no longer be served in the Commissary. Please find enclosed your personal consignment for the year". It is signed, however the signature is indecipherable._

* * *

 **11** **th** **March, 2009; 0901**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** Supriya Advani

 **Subject:** RE: What the hell?

Definitely wasn't me. Seems like you have an admirer my dear.

Priya

* * *

 **11** **th** **March, 2009; 1654**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** Jennifer Keller

 **Subject:** RE: What the hell?

Abbie,

I have information! Meet me in the Mess.

Jen

* * *

 **11** **th** **March, 2009; 1800**

 **To:** Marine Science Division (MSDlistserv)

 **From:** Abigael Addison

 **Subject:** ATTN personnel in Atlantis; Pudding party

Hello all!

I've recently been given a crap tonne of pudding. Come and help me eat it! Bring spoons. Movies may or may not be included.

Abbie

* * *

 **12** **th** **March, 2009; 1845**

 **To:** Jennifer Keller

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** Snitch!

 _Author's note: Message is blank. Attached is a photo of a crate filled with empty pudding containers. There is a note resting on the lid that reads "I'd like chocolate next time please."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

To the best of my knowledge, there is a break in communications related to the above incident. The story picks up once again a number of days later. Lorne, the second in command of the American military presence on the base at the time, was on sick leave. However it seems that Lt Colonel Sheppard, notorious for his lax attitude to proper procedure, had given the Major the majority of his paperwork to finish. The following exchange made me laugh; I am sure you can feel the feigned nonchalance in Lorne's tone as he "carelessly" nominates his team for certain duties.

* * *

 **15** **th** **March, 2009; 1203**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** John Sheppard

 **Subject:** Duty roster

Lorne,

Here's the duty roster for two weeks. Still need to fill those empty slots. Suggestions?

Sheppard

 _Author's note: Attached is a spreadsheet with the military personnel's' duty roster for the next month. There are three empty cells which I have paraphrased to remove military jargon for the sake of understanding:_

 _20_ _th_ _March, Teyla Emmagen – Athosian trading party needs escort off world_

 _24_ _th_ _March, Radek Zelenka (SciDiv) – Requests Jumper pilot for satellite maintenance mission_

 _25_ _th_ _-28_ _th_ _March, Marcus Reynolds (MSD) - Needs escort for off-world ice core drilling_

* * *

 **15** **th** **March, 2009; 1256**

 **To:** John Sheppard

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** RE: Duty roster

Sir,

Done – comments attached.

Lorne

 _Note: Attached is an updated version of the roster with the three cells filled:_

 _20_ _th_ _March, Teyla Emmagen – Athosian trading party needs escort off world_

 _Jones' team can go – they need the experience and their schedule's wide open_

 _24_ _th_ _March, Radek Zelenka (SciDiv) – Requests Jumper pilot for satellite maintenance mission_

 _Sergeant Mayhew, or Captain Cohen_

 _24_ _th_ _-27_ _th_ _March, Marcus Reynolds (MSD) - Needs escort for off-world ice core drilling_

 _My team's been sitting around doing nothing for long enough. We could go._

* * *

 **15** **th** **March, 2009; 1316**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** John Sheppard

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Duty roster

Lorne,

Good ideas, but are you sure you're up for an off-world mission? I'll need clearance from Keller

Sheppard

* * *

 **15** **th** **March, 2009; 1318**

 **To:** John Sheppard

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Duty roster

Sir,

Yes I'm sure. All due respect, but the sooner I can pass your unfinished paperwork further down the chain and get back in the field, the better.

Lorne

* * *

 **15** **th** **March, 2009; 1316**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** John Sheppard

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Duty roster

Lorne,

Ok then, you're pencilled in pending Keller's assessment.

Sheppard

PS: I wouldn't be doing it right if I didn't abuse my position of power. You'll understand when you're older Grasshopper

* * *

I have omitted a series of emails sent between Marine Science Division director, Marcus Reynolds, and Central Command. Paraphrasing, he is informed of Supriya Advani's successful application to travel to a planet recently discovered to be in an advanced state of global climate change. She believes study of CO2 trapped within the ice of a melting glacier, will provide a picture of how the planet has experienced this increase in temperature. She and Addison would eventually go on to use this data to accurately model what will occur on Earth.

* * *

 **16** **th** **March, 2009; 0845**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** Supriya Advani

 **Subject:** It's a go!

Abbie,

Marcus just stopped by my office; our expedition is a go! We're finally going off-world! Can you believe it? Another PLANET?! I mean, we're on another planet now but for some reason it's not quite the same is it? I'm sending you a packing list so please feel free to work your magic and fill in what I've forgotten.

Priya

PS: Take a look at the personnel tab on the spreadsheet. Guess who's been assigned to baby-sit us.

 _Author's note: Attached is a spreadsheet with a list of equipment and provisions, and a list of personnel assigned to the mission._

* * *

 **16** **th** **March, 2009; 1034**

To: Supriya Advani

From: Abigael Addison

Subject: RE: It's a go!

Priya,

I have no idea what I would do without your disproportionate levels of excitement over a 4 day mission in sub-zero temperatures in which we will sit, shivering uncontrollably, on a rapidly melting glacier doing nothing but drilling holes all day. But since it's on another planet, I'm going to set aside my usual "do I really have to go?" routine and substitute with the following:

WE'RE GOING OFF-WORLD!

I've fixed up your list (I'm assuming you wanted to have something to bring the ice cores back to Atlantis in? You forgot the pipes). You'll want to send it through to Marcus ASAP for the briefing next week.

Abbie

PS: Ah! My mysterious pudding-benefactor. He'd better heed my words and bring chocolate this time.

* * *

I was somewhat surprised during my initial research phase for this book, to find that Lorne and Addison did not meet at the mission briefings as I had supposed they might. Below is a series of communications between Marcus Reynolds, Lorne and Dr Addison relating to an impromptu supply run up to the massive reef structure that dominated the Atlantis planet. To the best of my knowledge, this is the first time the two actually interact in person.

* * *

 **16** **th** **March, 2009; 1134**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** Marcus Reynolds

 **CC:** Richard Woolsey ; John Sheppard

 **Subject:** Reef supply run

Abbie,

We need to get the next lot of samples from Steve up at the reef. Could you go and retrieve them for me sometime soon? I know you're grounded after your run-in with the Whale but Pryia's up to her eyeballs in prep for the glacier trip and everyone else is off-site. Steve tells me they're due for their next round of supplies so I thought we could kill two birds with one stone and I don't trust anyone else to handle the samples correctly. Organise for a jumper with Colonel Sheppard would you? And no heavy lifting or so help me I'll assign you to fish-counting for the next two years.

Thanks

Marcus

* * *

 **16th March, 2009; 1201**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** John Sheppard

 **CC:** Richard Woolsey ; Evan Lorne ; Marcus Reynolds

 **Subject:** RE: Reef supply run

Dr Addison,

Major Lorne is the only pilot I have available this afternoon. I'll leave it to you both to organise details.

Colonel Sheppard

* * *

 **16** **th** **March, 2009; 1204**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Reef supply run

Dr Addison,

I'm told you're after a chauffeur this afternoon? How long do you need to get everything sorted? I'm still technically on sick leave so I'm free all day.

Major Lorne

* * *

 **16** **th** **March, 2009; 1206**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Abigael Addison

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Reef supply run

Major Lorne,

Thanks so much for volunteering (?) to ferry me out to the middle of nowhere. I'm good to go as soon as I talk to catering and flag down some Sherpas to help me get the supplies to the jumper. Should take me about an hour. Meet you in the Jumper bay at 1:30pm?

Abigael

PS: My personal consignment of pudding seems to have run out. Do you think they'll let me pinch some anyway?

* * *

 **16** **th** **March, 2009; 1208**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Reef supply run

I'll be there. Bring lunch – it's going to take us a while to get up there so we should leave ASAP.

Lorne

PS: I still have some left. Is strawberry ok?

* * *

 **16** **th** **March, 2009; 1210**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Abigael Addison

 **Subject:** Monster

Chocolate or no dice.

* * *

Jumper logs for the 16th of March, 2009 indicate that Jumper 5 left Atlantis at 1345 with two passengers and a cargo of a week's worth of standard rations for five people. It did not return until 2356 that night.

* * *

 **17** **th** **March, 2009; 0124**

 **To:** Supriya Advani

 **From:** Abigael Addison

 **Subject:** Reporting as ordered, Ma'am

Priya,

I would like it to be noted that I am following your orders by emailing you at this ungodly hour of the morning so if this wakes you up, you only have yourself to blame. You wanted me to tell you what happened? Well here goes.

We got into the Jumper and flew to the Reef site. We watched the crew unload the supplies, bonded in our mutual inability to lift heavy objects (he was the one that got lynched by that Wraith remnant about three weeks ago remember), I picked up the samples from Steve and we flew back to Atlantis.

There. Now you know what happened.

I'm going to bed.

Abbie

* * *

 **17** **th** **March, 2009; 1023**

To: Abigael Addison

From: Supriya Advani

Subject: That told me nothing and you know it Addison

Abbie,

Seriously? That's all you have to tell me? This man abused his station to shower you with pudding, to which you responded flirtatiously I might add. You were alone with him in a Jumper for an entire afternoon and evening and that's all you have to report?

Spill it Addison.

Priya

* * *

 **17** **th** **March, 2009; 1130**

To: Supriya Advani

From: Abigael Addison

Subject: RE: That told me nothing and you know it Addison

Priya,

Really! That's all that happened. We talked, obviously, and he seems really nice. Really… calm I think is the way to describe him. Great sense of humour, but you knew that already. Not at all what you expect given the other military guys we've met so far.

Abbie

PS: It turns out he's never seen the Lord of the Rings films. I told him this needs to be rectified – can I borrow your copies?

* * *

 **17** **th** **March, 2009; 1134**

To: Abigael Addison

From: Supriya Advani

Subject: HAH!

Addison, you suck at being coy.

Listen, I did some digging around after we discovered who was responsible for the pudding incident. Just looking out for my best friend, you understand. I've got to say, Major Lorne seems a bit too good to be true. Not one person I spoke to had anything bad to say about him. He and Chuck, one of the gate techs upstairs, are really good friends so I had a little chat over lunch with him. He said he's never heard the Major talk about anyone as much as he's been talking about you lately. And I quote "Evan thinks he's being stealthy about it but your friend's definitely made an impression".

So in answer to your request to borrow LotR, I say "heck yes".

Priya

PS: You know that painting that's hanging in the corridor in the Athosian wing? The one you stopped to gawk at a few weeks back – Atlantis with the sunset behind it? Turns out the Major has hidden talents.

PPS: You will also no doubt be aware that the loan of the movies also comes with a price – we're having lunch down on the pier and you're going to tell me _everything_.

* * *

 **17** **th** **March 2009; 1201**

To: Supriya Advani

From: Abigael Addison

Subject: RE: HAH!

Priya I have no idea what you're talking about. You are clearly delusional. But sure, lunch tomorrow sounds wonderful.

Abbie

PS: Evan paints?! Seriously?

* * *

This is where this line of emails seems to end. We pick it up again in about a week after the Marine Science Division's expedition goes somewhat awry.


	4. Chapter 3

The following is an excerpt from a communication from the planet designated MD4-534 between Dr Jennifer Keller, 'Gate Technician Chuck Campbell, Captain James Stevens and Lt Colonel John Sheppard. Radio transmission begins at 1443, 26th March, 2009.

* * *

 **Chuck Campbell (CC):** Unscheduled off-world activation

 **John Sheppard (LC_JS):** IDC?

 **CC:** It's Captain Stevens sir.

 _Radio crackles_

 **James Stevens (C_JS):** Atlantis Command this is Captain James Stevens. We have a medical emergency, request immediate assistance.

 **LC_JS:** Sheppard to Keller.

 **Jennifer Keller (JK):** Go ahead Colonel.

 **LC_JS:** Get an emergency crew together and be at the 'Gate ASAP. I'm patching you through to Captain Stevens. _Transmission pauses._ Stevens, report.

 **C_JS:** Jumper 5 coming in hot with two patients on board. Probable hypothermia. Dr Addison is bleeding from the back of her head. She's unresponsive.

 **LC_JS:** You said two patients Captain?

 **C_JS:** Yes sir, Major Lorne is alive but body temperature is extremely low.

 **JK:** Is he shivering?

 **C_JS:** Yes Ma'am. Is that bad? _Captain Stevens sounds panicked._

 **JK:** No James, that's very good; he'll be fine.

 **CC:** Jumper 5 is in the 'Gate room.

 **JK:** Emergency team is on their way. Stand by.

* * *

Medical records for the 26th of March, 2009 indicate that Lorne and Addison were both admitted to the Infirmary suffering from acute hypothermia. Addison had suffered a blow to the head and was unconscious until the following morning. She reported feeling dizziness and nausea. Dr Keller confirms a mild concussion. Major Lorne is kept under observation overnight and then released on the morning of the 27th of March. Addison remains in the hospital for a few days more.

* * *

 **28** **th** **March, 2009, 1534**

 **To:** John Sheppard

 **From:** James Stevens

 **Subject:** Incident report for 26th March, 2009

Sir,

Please find attached the requested incident report for the scientific research mission to MD4-534. If Mr Woolsey needs anything clarified, let me know.

Captain James Stevens

 _Author's note: Attached is a document typed on Atlantis Base letterhead_

 **Incident report, for internal use only.**

 **March 26** **th** **, 2009.**

 **Location:** MD4-534

 **Civilian Personnel involved in incident:** Dr Abigael Addison

 **Military personnel involved in incident:** Major Evan Lorne

 **Witnesses:** Associate Professor Supriya Advani, Professor Marcus Reynolds, Dr Steven Wells, Tech Officer Ellen Parry, Sergeant Phillip O'Malley, Captain James Stevens

 **Background information:**

Personnel were on a routine scientific expedition to investigate a melting Glacier on the ice-planet designated MD4-534. This was the Marine Science Division's first off-world research mission and its purpose was to collect ice cores from the glacier for comparison to Earth CO2 data in an effort to better understand global climate change. The MSD director, Professor Marcus Reynolds was present, however Assoc/ Prof Supriya Advani was acting as leader of the experimental group. Drs Abigael Addison and Steven Wells were assisting with sample collection.

I, Major Evan Lorne and the rest of our team were accompanying the scientists as a standard safety procedure. We had been assigned to the low-level mission due to the Major's recent injuries sustained in the line of duty (refer to incident report dated 5th March, 2009). This was our first mission back in the field since that time.

Included is a map of the site.

 _Author's note: attached is an image taken from Jumper 3 in orbit around the planet. It highlights the sampling area and shows a large glacier with a river running down the centre. Towards the edge of the image is a sheer drop labelled "waterfall". A series of red crosses indicate the sampling transect for the ice cores. The point closest to the river is highlighted and labelled 'incident occurred here'._

 **Description of incident:**

Refer to incident reports submitted by Professor Marcus Reynolds and Associate Professor Supriya Advani for details re scientific procedure. My team was conducting a routine sweep of the perimeter; the Major had divided us into two groups in accordance with standard procedure. The scientists were within sight on the edge of the glacier. They were near the river that was swift-running and presented immediate concern to our team due to the large chunks of ice flowing perilously close to the outcrop the scientists wished to sample from. Major Lorne advised that they tether themselves to the ice using our standard issue climbing gear we had stowed in the Jumper and they agreed. All four scientists were safely and securely fastened to the ground.

Major Lorne and I were closest to the group when we heard shouts for help. We turned to find three of the scientists straining against the rope and a fourth in the water. The current was proving to be too strong for them to drag their colleague towards the shore unassisted and so we hurried to help. Before we could reach them, there was a cracking noise and a section of the ice about 30ft upstream broke free. I saw it hit the rope in between the shore and the scientist, I could now see it was Dr Addison, in the water. The force dragged her under the surface, snapped the cable clean in two and she began to be carried off down steam towards what I knew to be a waterfall as tall as the Command Tower in Atlantis.

Next thing I know, Major Lorne is sprinting towards the water. I saw him dive into the river and disappear behind a block of ice. I am unable to say with certainty what happened next, however I did see the Major catch up to Dr Addison before I lost sight of them. Approximately five minutes later, I received a radio comm message from Major Lorne informing me that he and Dr Addison were safely on the other side of the river and alive, although he said that she was "semi-conscious" due to a head wound. I returned to Jumper 5 and flew to their location. By this time, both Major Lorne and Dr Addison were experiencing hypothermic shock. We returned to the camp and Tech Officer Ellen Parry administered first aid. We radioed for medical assistance and the Major and Dr Addison were transferred back to Atlantis.

 _Incident report ends_

* * *

 **28** **th** **March, 2009; 1856**

 **To:** Abigael Addison

 **From:** Evan Lorne

 **Subject:** Feeling warm? I'm sure as hell still cold.

Seriously, it's been two days and I'm sure I'm never going to feel warm ever, ever again. Did we fall into some sort of ice-time-vortex?

How are you feeling? Dr Keller tells me she's still got you cooped up in the Infirmary. Want some company?

Evan

* * *

 **28** **th** **March, 2009; 1923**

 **To:** Evan Lorne

 **From:** Abigael Addison

 **Subject:** RE: Feeling warm yet? I'm sure as hell still cold.

Evan,

I'm pretty sure we didn't fall into any sort of ice-vortex. I did the falling if you remember; you dove in after me. Thank you for that. Again. Not sure I'm ever going to be able to make it up to you.

And yes. I'm still cold. See this is why I specialise in tropical marine environments, it's so much more fun diving in warmer water. But Priya has one of those faces that are impossible to say 'no' to so I end up traipsing all over the Antarctic fending of penguins and falling into ice crevasses in my free time. Bastard.

I'm feeling better though; the room isn't spinning in circles anymore. Jennifer came by a few minutes ago to tell me she was writing up the discharge paperwork so I can "stop clogging up the Infirmary". Should be allowed to leave soon. Hooray!

Abbie

PS: In all seriousness, thank you! If you ever need anything you know where to find me.

* * *

 **March 28** **th** **, 2009; 1945**

Instant message to the tablet of Dr Abigael Addison

 **EL:** Hey! You still in the Infirmary?

 **AA:** Hello! I sure am; why?

 **EL:** Well you said if I ever needed anything to come find you right?

 **AA:** Yeeeeeeessssssssss?

 **EL:** Well I find myself with an extra dessert left over after dinner tonight. I really need help eating it.

 **AA:** Smooth.

 **EL:** I thought so. Is that a yes? It's chocolate-flavoured.

 **AA:** Jennifer's walking over to me now with my release form. Come meet me here and don't, under any circumstances, let that pudding out of your sight.


	5. Chapter 4

After the events of the previous chapter transpire, there appears to be a lull in written communication between Lorne and Addison. It is clear, as you will read below, that at some point they began a romantic relationship. While their interactions may not necessarily be directly recorded, there are a number of files I have found that might be of interest. It has struck me that, in my nearly-fifty years as a Historian, I don't believe I've ever come across as many incident reports referring to a single individual before as those relating to Abigael Addison. I have included a selection for your enjoyment below. Each of these occurs between the months of April and July 2009 and each is, as I'm sure you'll agree, highly entertaining.

* * *

 **Incident report, for internal use only.**

 **April 29** **th** **, 2009.**

 **Location:** Atlantis, North Pier

 **Civilian Personnel involved in incident:** Dr Abigael Addison

 **Military personnel involved in incident:** Major Evan Lorne

 **Witnesses:** Lt Colonel John Sheppard, Mr Richard Woolsey (both over radio communications)

 **Background information:**

Before I begin, I would like it to go on record that I have been asked to write this incident report under what I believe to be a sort of duress. Let it be known that Lt Colonel John Sheppard (for whom I have the utmost respect), was grinning like the Cheshire Cat when he ordered me to submit this official report and so I would request that anyone reading this in the future will treat it in a less-than-official manner.

For the past month, I have been fortunate enough to be in a romantic relationship with Dr Abigael Addison. On the 29th of April, we were enjoying a picnic lunch in the seclusion of the North Pier of Atlantis. It was my rostered day off and Abbie had some free time.

Around that time, Atlantis was experiencing some technical difficulties with the city's shield. Please refer to Dr Rodney McKay's report for more details. Neither I nor Dr Addison was aware of the malfunction.

 **Description of incident:**

At approximately 1305, Dr Addison accidentally knocked one of the commissary glasses I had borrowed, off the side of the pier. She leaned over to see where it had fallen and spotted something near the water. She told me, excitedly, that there was some sort of barnacle growth attached to the city. According to her, the barnacles should not have been so extensively entrenched on the pier given that Atlantis had only been on the planet for a few years. To my dismay, she leaned over further to get a better look and lost her footing. I tried to catch her, but was too late; she had fallen overboard.

Right at that minute, the Atlantis city shield suddenly activated itself, cutting me off from any sort of attempted rescue.

I radioed for help and, in amongst the hysterical laughter from my superior, a Jumper was dispatched and Dr Addison was scooped out of the water.

 _Incident report ends_

* * *

 **Incident report, for internal use only.**

 **May 18** **th** **, 2009.**

 **Location:** Beach located at 37o06'17"N, 122o17'32"W

 **Civilian Personnel involved in incident:** Dr Abigael Addison

 **Military personnel involved in incident:** Major Evan Lorne

 **Witnesses:** Lt Col John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Dr Steven Wells

 **Background information:**

During leave time for those listed above, Lt Col John Sheppard requisitioned a Jumper to ferry the group to an undiscovered beach for a recreational surfing excursion. Said Jumper was to pick us up at the end of the day.

 **Description of incident:**

Dr Addison, while a more than competent surfer, was riding a wave that proved to be unpredictable. She was carried further than anyone expected and dumped violently into a sand bar at the far end of the beach. Major Evan Lorne, who had been observing from the shore, ran to her aid and managed to get her out of the water and onto dry land. She was bleeding from the head after being smacked with the fin of her surf board, and reported feeling woozy. Lt Col Sheppard made the decision to call the Jumper back early and Dr Addison was admitted to the care of the Infirmary. She was released later that day.

 **Addendum by Lt Colonel Sheppard:**

I would like the record to state that Dr Addison, in spite of suffering a minor head wound, is a hell of a surfer and I it was awesome watching her out-surf Ronon; it made him crazy.

 _Incident report ends_

* * *

 **Incident report, for internal use only.**

 **June 6** **th** **, 2009.**

 **Location:** Atlantis, North Pier

 **Civilian Personnel involved in incident:** Dr Abigael Addison, Technical Officer Chuck Campbell, Dr Milan Branislav

 **Military personnel involved in incident:** Major Evan Lorne, Captain James Stevens, Sergeant Ellen Parry, Lt Colonel Sheppard, Lt Kerry Mendez

 **Witnesses:** Associate Professor Supriya Advani

 **Background information and description of incident:**

Personnel listed above except Dr Addison and I (Supriya Advani) were enjoying an afternoon off playing an impromptu game of American Football on the North Pier. Dr Addison and I were leaving the Marine Sciences Division laboratories and making our way to the nearest transporter to head back to the main section of the city for dinner. We spotted Major Lorne amongst the group and we decided to stop and say hello. Abbie ended up getting involved in the game, despite having no idea how to play. They threw the ball back and forth a few times before Lt Kerry Mendez's throw went slightly wide. Abbie, being the nearest player on the "field" sprinted to catch it. Although she was successful in this endeavour, she overbalanced and fell off the pier. Again.

She was unhurt until efforts began to return her to dry land. We took our jackets off and joined them all together in a sort of make-shift rope. We lowered it down to her and managed to haul her back up the side of the Pier. She had balanced herself as though abseiling; with her feet placed against the wall. However; as has been previously noted, an unusual species of fast-growing barnacle can be found stuck to the sides of the city near the water. These barnacles, it turns out, are very sharp and Abbie, due to an afternoon spent diving for the MSD, was not wearing shoes.

She was admitted to the Infirmary with a deep laceration on the base of her right foot and was released later that day with a set of crutches.

 _Incident report ends_

* * *

 **Incident report, for internal use only.**

 **June 30** **th** **, 2009.**

 **Location:** Atlantis Command Tower, main briefing room

 **Civilian Personnel involved in incident:** Dr Abigael Addison

 **Military personnel involved in incident:** N/A

 **Witnesses:** Lt Colonel John Sheppard, Mr Richard Woolsey, Dr Radek Zelenka, Associate Professor Supriya Advani, Major Evan Lorne, Captain James Stevens, Professor Marcus Reynolds and Dr Steven Wells

 **Background information:**

Dr Abigael Addison and listed witnesses were attending a briefing for an off-world scientific expedition to MD5-P65.

 **Description of incident**

At the conclusion of the meeting, those assembled began to exit the main briefing room. Dr Addison was the final person to leave. She was absorbed in the contents of her tablet and was not watching her surroundings. The large doors slid shut, trapping her between the two center panels. Dr Radek Zelenka was summoned and was able to free her approximately one hour later. She suffered minor bruising to her torso and right arm.

 _Incident report ends_

* * *

I believe, dear reader, that by this point you are wondering, as I did, why Addison was allowed to remain on Atlantis. It is true that Mr Richard Woolsey questioned her competence on a number of occasions, however there are records of Professor Marcus Reynolds repeatedly coming to her defence. I have never come across any indication that Addison was aware of these concerns but knowing the outcome of her career, I believe it hardly matters. It should also be noted that not one of these incident reports, baring the accident on MD4-534, relates to her work with the MSD. Indeed it appears that she was the very picture of professionalism.

However it must be said that, outside of the lab, Dr Addison was a bit of disaster zone. Undoubtedly delightful, but a disaster zone.


End file.
